


Sprinkles

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Ice Cream, Innuendo, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY 6 · 25 July - 'You two have a lot in common</p><p>Skye and Coulson have something in common. Pathetic sex lives.  And each other. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkles

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't make assumptions,” she said digging back onto the cup of ice cream.

“No,” he nodded. “You would be right. I just didn't think we'd end up talking about our pathetic sex lives over ice cream.”

He smiled at her consolingly, then slid the spoon into his mouth.

Ugh.  She was unloading on him.

About _this_ , of all things.

They had been working all night in his office, going through files in the Playground, when she’d suggested on a whim that they run away for the rest of the evening. 

New secret mission: ice cream.

“You don't think about it?” she asked, eating her last spoonful.

She thought about it.  _A lot_.  But wasn’t going to volunteer that first.

“Course I do,” he said, perturbed. “I've just been a little... _busy_.”

She didn’t glance at the glove on his left hand, but, she thought about it.

“Well, so have I,” she said, sitting up, “And I definitely miss _it_ , if you get my drift-“

“Got it.”

There was no one around, the ice cream place had closed after taking their orders.

Just them on the picnic table outside on the patio, enjoying the warm summer air and talking about  _this_.

With Lola parked at the curb.

She blinked over at him and dumped her spoon into her empty cup.

“Take this ice cream,” she said. “I’m good with vanilla, but _sometimes_ , I just need-“

“Chocolate?”

“ _Sprinkles_.”

“Mmm,” he said, seeming to get it, he drew the spoon out of his mouth.

“You’re not a sprinkles kind of guy?”

“In it for the candy bits,” he said with a glance. “Something salty, something sweet?”

She eyed him suspiciously, then set her cup down.

“We _are_ still taking about ice cream?

“Hmmm?” he hummed innocently, having just put another spoonful in his mouth.

It was also made all the more obvious by the fact that she was sort of surrounded by reminders of it at the moment.

May and Andrew.  All over the base. Simmons had even gone on a date with Fitz and had talked with her about it.  Bobbi and Hunter were closer than ever while she was recovering.

Playing video games with Mack _was not_ helping.

She looked down into his cup, then frowned.

It was still half full.

“You're a slow eater.”

“Depends on what I'm eating.”

“Alright, _now_ you're-“

“Wouldn't waste too much time on a powdered donut, for example.”

And then there was this guy.  

Coulson, who she spent more time with in the last two months maybe than she had in the last two years working on the CATERPILLAR op.

Late nights with Coulson. 

He was more comfortable around her, had been opening up.  

She wouldn't have dared a conversation like this even six months ago.

Huffing, she took his wrist and brought the cup down into her view.

“What _do_ you have in there?” she asked. 

“Salty toffee.”

“Sweet and salty.”

“Uh huh.”

“Maybe you should let me taste?” she started, picking up her spoon to poke at it.

“Maybe you should eat yours slower?” he answered, twisting his cup to safety out of her reach.

“Maybe you should be generous this _one_ time?” she laughed, and reached out across his shoulder with her hand.

“Just the one time?” he said, turning into her, back to meet her eyes.

Their faces were close and he was looking at her oh so intensely.

She sat back on the picnic table.

It was just flirting.  Harmless.

“How else will I know if I like it?” she asked.

He conceded and shifted back to her, but brushed her hand away before dipping his spoon in and holding it up to her mouth.

She leaned towards him, eyes on his, as she brushed her tongue over it then wrapped her lips around the spoon, slowly sucking it off.

Letting out an audible breath, he seemed unaware of her smirking at him and she slowly tasted the salty bits in her mouth before crunching down on them.

“You're right, 'spretty gooth,” she said, lifting her fingers to try and keep a bit from escaping her mouth.

“Yeah,” he laughed, then sighed.

The corner of her mouth curled up as she watched him think it over.

“Want more?” he asked.

 

#

 

The drive home consisted of Skye switching the channels, landing on classic soul after Coulson got twitchy on the pop station.

She started to hum along with the tune as he glanced between watching her and the road.

“C'mon cut loose.”

“We only _just_ shared ice cream,” she said, turning away. “I don't think you're ready.”

“You _so_ want me to beg,” he said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“You don't seem like the begging kind,” she answered over the sound of the wind.

“Don't think so?”

She tried to sink down further into the seat. “What a flirt.”

He grinned over at her.

“Shameless,” she reached out, shoving at his shoulder.

“Says the one who started it.”

She stared back at him from below the collar of her jacket.

It was true.

“Did I cross a line?” he asked for a moment, very seriously.

The reason she was quiet was that she was looking him over, in the dim lights of the hanger, as Lola was pulled into the garage, and shut down as they sat in the seats, wrapped in more silence.

She saw him like his almost every time they ended up working late on their secret op.  Shirt rumpled from wear all day, sleeves rolled up, his tie and his jacket draped over a hanger in his office.

“No,” she said, stirring to get herself out of Lola’s door. “We should do this again. It was fun.”

“Okay,” he said, making his way across from her, his hands in the pocket of his slacks.

“I don't want to mess this up,” she blurted out a moment later.  “It’s good, right?”

“It is.”

He said it so casually, like nothing had really changed between them.  Like they hadn’t spent the evening flirting and making eyes at each other.

“Slow doesn't seem to exasperate _you_ ,” she puffed out.

“I prefer slow to caution,” he said, carefully. “This doesn’t have to change, Skye.”

She looked his face over, his patient gaze on her, waiting.  Probably didn’t even need to give him an answer, really.  He’d just go along with whatever she-

“Do you want to kiss me right now?” she asked him.

His eyes widened for a moment, and then he looked down, biting on his lower lip in thought.

“Very badly.”

And he looked right at her when he said it.

“Then you can kiss me,” she said.

As he made a slightly goofy face, she raised a finger. “Only like you eat ice cream.”

“I can do that,” he smiled, taking a step closer to her, his hand reaching out for her arm almost like instinct, and then pulling back to let the tips of his fingers caress the side of her face.

She found herself inhaling slowly as he tipped her chin up towards him, then parted his slips just slightly before pressing his mouth to hers.

It was sweet and gentle, and he pulled back just enough to make sure it was okay.

This should probably seem weird, right? Kissing this guy who had been her boss, and ally and her most trusted friend.

It wasn’t.  The fingers of his right hand were entwined with hers.

She looked at them and tugged at his fingers, smiling, before leaning up on her toes touching her fingers to his mouth.

She kissed him back.

And his palm was wrapped around the nape of her neck as his fingers carefully cradled her head, his heart beating into her fingers where they had slipped down to his chest.

“You’re a good kisser,” she said, putting her lips against his ear, then kissing the spot just below it.

He tipped his head forward, hand drawing a curve down her back, settling in the middle of it to hug her against him.

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and let him, familiar and warm.

Then he kissed her on the forehead.

“I needed that.”

“A good kiss?”

“Sprinkles.”

She pulled back from him, holding onto his arms. “That was not my idea of-“

“I know,” he said. “But it’s mine.”

“Okay,” she said, kissing his cheek.

As they walked back towards the corridor, he took her hand in his.

“We should run away more often.”


End file.
